Laboratory Rats
by PrimeDancer
Summary: Zim's life seems perfect with his human mate, but fate takes a turn when he receives a new mission. Will he and Tak succeed and win back their freedom? ZaDr, ZaTr/ZaTf. Rated Mature for sexual content and mild violence/gore.
1. An inconvenient call

**LABORATORY RATS**

**Rated: Mature for later chapters**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. But I enjoy believing I'm decent at it c:**

DIB

It was a Thursday night. A beautiful one, actually. The sun was about to disappear, yet it's remains created beautiful, red patterns in the clouds. However, Dib and his companion couldn't enjoy them, as they were miles underground. Separated from the night's sky, yet safely in Zim's base.

Dib made his way through the halls, only dressed in some boxer shorts. While walking, he made well-intentioned attempts to dry his soaking, black hairs, ruffling through them with a white blanket. With his elbows, he pushed the door open to the bedroom. After some more ruffling, he looked up to see a green, petite alien sitting on the bed.

He too, wasn't wearing much. Dib's own long sleeved shirt lazily hung around his shoulders. You couldn't really call it 'wearing', as the piece of clothing was easily 5 sizes too big. He wore simple, black knickers and his legs ended in some black socks, keeping the fragile claws from getting too cold. He was flipping through a magazine – to kill time, no doubt - and looked up as Dib came in.

'That took you long enough.' He snarled. He threw the magazine aside. When it landed on the carpet, Dib recognized it as one of his own magazines about the paranormal.

'Keep your hands off my stuff.' Came the reply. It hadn't sounded angry or upset, not even serious. Dib knew that Zim does whatever he wants. Most of the time, telling him not to do something just encourages him.

Dib fell forward onto the bed after giving up on drying his hair. He caught a disgusted look from the alien while he looked at his damp hair. After all those years, water still was feared for the acid-like response Zim's skin had on it. Dib ignored it and nuzzled the pillow, getting comfortable.

A few seconds later, he felt Zim moving on the bed, crawling towards him. Dib turned his head to look up and saw Zim's annoyed, scrunchy face.

'What is it?' Dib said, smiling. He lazily started turning onto his back, sighing in the progress as the tension in his muscles left. His body felt tired after a long day at work.

'Pay attention to me.' Zim sneered, not breaking eye contact while getting on top of the human, his legs both on one side of the human's pale hips. He placed his claws on his shoulders, mindful of the wet hair plucks.

Dib snickered. 'You'd think I can ignore if you do this?' he said, to which Zim responded with a shrug. Dib placed his right hand on Zim's cheek.

Zim's anger disappeared and the small body seemed to melt at the touch. He sighed and Dib felt the green legs and hips relax. Dib smiled content and then moved his hand in Zim's neck, pulling him downward.

Zim managed to give a small chuckle before their lips met. Instantly, they opened. Automatically, they tilt their heads at the same moment to get better access to each other's mouths. Dib rubbed up and down Zim's small body, starting at his shoulders, down his back to his hips and back. Zim smiled in the kiss while their tongues made a slow, sensual dance around each other. Not too fast, not too slow, just perfect.

From Zim's needy sighs and the way he clung to his shoulders Dib concluded he was in the mood, so he didn't hesitate to slip his hands inside of his underwear, resting them on his small butt . The cold hands seemed to surprise Zim because he yelped quietly, the contact between their lips breaking for a second. Dib laughed and after a mumbled 'come here..' he devoured his lips again.

They were just getting into it when a metallic voice interrupted the make out.

'Ehr... Master..' Zim's computer said. Dib felt Zim's body tense in irritation, but he ignored it, and so did Dib. He knew there was no point in trying to ignore the voice. There was something wrong (or right), and the master of the house needed to know, now.

So, as expected, the house tried again after a few seconds.

'Master, may I just.. There's a transmission..'

'uuRRRGH WHAT!?' Zim screamed, sitting up. His claws buried themselves in Dib's shoulders in anger and Dib shuddered. He couldn't suppress a smile, though. A pissed Zim didn't get old.

'This better be IMPORTANT!' His lover screeched to the ceiling, as if the computer had a face, and it was right above them. During the conversation however, he kept spinning his head from wall to wall.

'It is.' The voice said. 'There's a transmission.'

'Nobody's important enough to-' Zim started.

'The Almighty Tallest are.' His computer interrupted.

Zim gasped and froze, his antennae jumping up. He didn't move for a few seconds.

'..The Tallests are calling?' He asked in a trembling voice, from fear or excitement, it was hard to tell.

'Yes, they are. I'd hurry up if I were you. You don't want to keep them waiting.'

A few more seconds of Zim processing the information passed, before Zim jumped off of Dib with a shriek. He seemed to have forgotten his lover and their actions from before, as he screamed and trashed around to find his uniform.

'The Tallest! A transmission! They're the first ones to call! They're calling ME!'

Dib's tired ears protested to the noise. He covered them with his palms, but got up from the bed while Zim struggled to get into his pink clothes.

When Zim's head popped out of the shirt's hole, Dib grabbed his shoulders to keep him still for a while.

'Can I come?' He asked. He figured he should ask his question straight forward. Zim didn't have time for a lecture.

'What? NO!' Zim screeched. He seemed both overjoyed and really nervous. His pink orbs scanned over Dib's half naked body.

'No! Of course not!'

Dib thought quickly. 'I.. I can change into a suit?'

'Formal attire won't change the size of your head, Dib.' Came the rude reply.

'Oh come on, I won't be seen..'

'No. Out of my way.' Zim pushed him aside with a strenght betraying his size. Dib fell back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows to see Zim had disappeared.

Dib opened his mouth to shout something, but closed it again. He couldn't find any words while he heard Zim's impatient jumping-up-and-down before the elevator arrived.

He wondered what this was all about, and what the consequences would be. A transmission from the Tallest themselves, that was a huge deal. Dib flopped down in the sheets. Some fear flowed through him, what if they ordered Zim to leave earth and conquer another planet? What if they were planning to blow up earth tomorrow, and they were calling to tell him to get the hell out of here? He sighed and then collected the sheets to throw them over himself.

He'll just have to wait.


	2. Called back home

ZIM

Zim ran, tumbled, and ran some more through the halls of his base. His squeedily spooch throbbed with excitement and his tongue was hanging loose out of his mouth. He couldn't think straight. He hadn't spoke the Tallest in years. In the beginning he had tried to contact them a few times, but they either cut off soon with a stupid excuse, or they didn't even accept the call. Finally, the elevator opened on the right level and he hurried towards the big screen.

'INCOMING TRANSMISSION' bleeped in green, irken letters. Except of those two words it mentioned the callers and some useless data. Zim's spooch jumped again while staring at the words 'THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST' bleeping. It was true, it was really true.

He sat down in the seat and straightened his back. He brushed over his uniform, making sure there weren't any folds in it. He took a deep sigh and then clicked 'ACCEPT'.

Zim shrieked. There they were, his almighty leaders. They hadn't changed a bit. With the same attire, and in the same room, the duo greeted him with two big, toothy smiles.

'INVADER ZIM!' Tallest Purple shouted, he opened his arms, as to invite him for a hug.

'Our FRIEND! It has been a while, hasn't it?'

Zim shrieked again. Friend. They seemed so kind, so respectful to him. He wasn't prepared for the sudden language switch either. The clicking and hissing of his native language filled the room. It had been forever since he heard or spoke irken. He had forgotten how beautiful it sounded. He smiled pathetically, before finally talking.

'My tall-' His voice cracked. He tried again. 'My Tallest! What a pleasant, pleasant surprise!' he said. His throat felt soar, handling his first language since ages.

'Isn't it?' Tallest Red said, granting Zim another smile. 'It's been way too long. How have you been?'

'How is your.. _mission?'_ Tallest purple added. They both smiled at the last word, Zim didn't understand why.

Zim froze. His mission. Of course they would ask him about it! Guilt and embarrassment flew through the irken as he realized how much he had neglected it. Years of not even trying to conquer it, and here he was in front of his leaders, who just asked how it was going.

He started talking. 'G-good. I'm good. My mission is, too. It's going a bit.. slow, but I'll get there. Just - just a little more time and I'll have it ready for the armada.' He stammered. 'My Tallest.' He added quickly.

'That is just great, Zim.' Tallest Red said. Zim could sense that he didn't mean that. He was grateful that his leader didn't make a big deal out of his delay.

'Just great. Good job, Zim.' Said Tallest Purple, agreeing with his partner.

'Thank you, my leaders.' Zim said, bowing his head. He stared at the tall, smiling irkens for a second. He inhaled.

'So, my leaders, can I.. help you?'

Tallest Red snickered. 'My dear Zim, you're not just going to help us, you're going to help your whole race!'

They didn't give Zim time to let those words sink in.

'Ah, yes!' Purple continued, 'Zim, we are putting your current mission on a break for a much, much more important one!'

The third shriek of the evening slipped from Zim's lips. More important than invading a planet? Zim started to shake with excitement, but at the same time, fear bubbled up in him. Was he going to have to leave earth? That break the Tallest were speaking of could easily be over a hundred human years. Out in space, Zim wouldn't age like he did on earth, but if he returned, Dib would be dead. He shivered at the thought.

'A-another mission, my Tallest?'

'That's right.' Red confirmed.

'How long will it take?' Zim asked with a trembling voice.

'Oh, not long, not long at all!' Purple said cheerfully. 'A week or two. We even came to pick you up! The armada is really close to your planet, Zim. Including your trip, you'll be gone for around.. five weeks. Just five of'em!'

Purple clapped in his hands while his red counterpart smiled at him.

Zim sighed relieved and fell back in his seat. Five weeks, that wasn't much. He had expected at least a few years.

He couldn't believe they were this close to earth. They came all that way, just to pick him up? How important WAS this mission?

'What is the mission, my leaders?' Zim asked. Excitement could now be sensed in his voiced while he leant forward.

'It's complicated.' Red said. 'We'll explain everything once you're here with us, on the armada.'

Purple nodded. 'Yes. Come as quickly as you can, Zim. We'll be waiting.'

The Tallest stared down at the invader. They were still smiling. Zim couldn't find any words to say.

'Alright then, we're off!' Red said. 'We're expecting you in around ten days. Leave immediately.'

'Have a save flight!' Purple added. They both waved, and with that, the transmission ended and Zim stared at a black screen.

Zim's squeedily spooch was going wild. He could feel his blood throbbing through his veins, his hands sweating underneath their gloves. He had started panting, too.

Unbelievable. All of it was unbelievable. He was getting a new mission. _''you're not just going to help us, you're going to help your whole race!'' _Red had said.

It was almost too good to be true. Everyone was going to look up to him after this, he'll finally get the attention and adoration he so greatly deserved.

Zim started hopping on his chair, soon his arms joined by waving up and down and eventually he started screeching in excitement. He jumped off the chair, screaming as he ran down the hallway, back to the bedroom.

'DIB! DIB!'

The human appeared in the doorway while Zim approached him. He was just in time to catch him, as Zim jumped in his arms.

Dib gave a 'whoa!' with surprise as he rotated the cheering alien around.

'I guess that's good news?' he tried to scream above Zim's yelps.

'Dib, Dib! A new mission! I'm getting a new mission!'

DIB

It took his partner only an hour or two to get everything ready. Dib and GIR helped. That is, Dib helped, GIR ripped three of Zim's uniforms to pieces before passing out in the mess.

'Can't you go tomorrow?' Dib tried, again. He had been complaining about Zim's sudden departure ever since they started packing.

Zim sighed annoyed and turned around in the voot cruiser's cockpit, in which he was sitting.

'For the last time, Dib, no. They want me on the armada as soon as possible.'

Dib handed him a bag with irken food in it. His partner won't be needing much of it, maybe one or two snacks during the whole 10-day trip.

It was all so sudden. The night had started out so ordinary, just like every night. It seemed hours ago since they were kissing in bed. And now, here they are, on the roof of the house. Zim in his space ship, Dib next to it. Now, they did see the beautiful evening sky, but Dib couldn't enjoy it.

He bowed his head. 'I'll miss you.'

Zim stopped with adjusting the ship and turned towards his mate.

'I know. I'll miss you, too.'

He bowed forward, stretching to pull Dib on his tip-toes. The alien pushed a soft kiss on his lips.

'But I have to go now. I'll try to contact you when I get the chance.'

Zim sat down in the seat and pushed a few buttons. The cruiser started with a soft humm. The alien was suddenly bathing in pink and purple lights from the ship.

The humming got louder and louder as the ship got ready to take off. Before the noise would overcome their voices, Zim shouted:

'Goodbye, my mate. I'll be back before you know it.'

Zim smiled and waved as the glass closed before him. He really seemed happy and excited, so Dib forced a smile for him while he waved.

Way too soon, he was gone. The cruiser had taken off surprisingly quiet and within a few seconds, it had disappeared in the night sky.

Dib was unhappy. He didn't trust Zim's leader for one bit. He was afraid his lover might be in great danger, but he know that he would never –ever be allowed to come with him. Zim hadn't even taken GIR with him. Dib had never seen him leave without the useless robot.

Everything seemed so... surreal.

Again, Dib would just have to wait.


	3. The new mission

ZIM

The trip indeed took around ten days. Zim slept most of the time. He turned his PAK off and slept for hours and hours, while his auto-pilot safely made his voot fly through space. When he was awake, he ate, tried (and failed) to contact earth or played irken games. Those games were especially made by and for irkens during their travels, against boredom.

The voot cruiser bleeped. After a while, it woke the petite alien. He yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes. He sat up when he realized why his spaceship had alerted him.

Before him was the massive. The gigantic ship towered over his tiny one and Zim squeeled. He was here!

Parking was easy, as always. Zim watched as his good old cruiser disappeared into thin air, converted in codes, now.

'Come in.' Was shouted from the room, after the guard had knocked on the door. Zim rocked back and forth on his heels, nervous, but excited to see his leaders again. He noticed how much taller he was than the guard who had guided him here. On earth, he always was 'the short guy.' If he straightened his back, he barely reached Dib's chest, although Dib was a bad example. Dib was ridiculously tall, even for a human.

But here, especially when he stood before the Tallest, he was the tall one. Sure, he wasn't as tall as his leaders, but he was twice the height an average irken was. Zim hadn't even realized how much he had grown, up until now.

Zim bowed his head in respect.

'My Tallest, it's an honor to be in your presence.' He spoke clearly. He had chosen and rehearsed the sentence in his head while walking to their room. Zim's guard left quietly.

'We are thrilled that you are here, Zim.' Red stated. He eyed Zim with a smirk.

'And look at how tall you've gotten!'

Zim nodded excited, straightening his back to look even taller.

'Of course he has.' Purple remarked. 'It's the reason he's here, isn't it?'

Zim's antennae jumped at that. He was here because of his height? His mission had to with him now being.. superior?

Red nodded. 'It indeed is. Come sit down, Zim, we'll explain everything.'

They moved over to two huge, comfortable looking couches, facing each other. Zim swiftly sat down, his muscles tense with excitement. He buried his claws in his palms.

'What is my mission?'

'Now now, hold on. We gotta tell you something else, first.' Purple said, while sitting down with his partner, in front of Zim.

'You see, Zim, You won't be fulfilling this mission on your own.' Red spoke, placing his claws on his knee. Both the leaders seemed content and a little excited to explain this all.

Zim frowned. A companion makes doing a mission easier, but will also mean he'll have to share his victory.

'My Tallest, in all respect, but I'm pretty sure I can do this on my own.. Maybe a slave would be nice, but I don't need another soldier or invader-'

Zim shut up obediently when Red raised his hand. Purple chuckled quietly and said:

'We're pretty sure you'll need her for this.'

'Her? Who is it?' Zim yelped. He was getting really desperate to satisfy his curiosity, now. What was this damn mission, and who was this 'her'?

'There's another irken who is as tall as you are.' Red said. 'We still have no idea why you two grew so fast.' He added quietly.

'So I'm working with her because she's as tall as me?' Zim tried to confirm. The Tallest nodded in synchronization.

'...Who is it?' Zim tried again.

'Do you want to meet her?' Purple teased.

Zim nodded so hard his neck hurt. He started to get frustrated. He felt pissed, too. Why wasn't he the unique, tall irken? Why did there have to be someone else with the same height?

Red grinned and then shouted over his shoulder to a door Zim hadn't noticed until then.

'Come in, sweetie!'

Zim inhaled and braced himself while the door swung open. In the doorway stood a female irken. She was a little taller than he was and slim with round, nicely curved hips. Her long antennae curled in a square. An elegant smile was on her face, accompanied by two big, purple eyes and a pitch black beauty mark. It was that little spot that made Zim recognize her.

'.._TAK!?'_

Her smile didn't fade and Zim assumed it was because of the presence of her leaders. Otherwise, she probably would've broken his neck right then and there. Flashbacks of their previous encounters flew through Zim's head while she made her way to the couch. The clicking of her feet caught Zim's attention. He noticed she wore one of the highest heels he had ever seen. _Cheater._

'Oh, so you've met?' Purple smiled.

'Yes, we have.' Tak confirmed, granting her leader a warm smile. Purple seemed content with the answer, or the smile, or both.

The moment Zim and Tak made eye contact it hit him:

She was absolutely gorgeous.

That is, for irken standards. Height was considered attractive, and so were unique eye colors. The curves, the long legs, big eyes, long eyelashes and smooth, turquoise skin made her one of the prettiest irkens he had ever seen.

Zim snapped his mouth closed when he realized it had fallen open.

Yet, he didn't look at her the way most male irkens – including the Tallest – would. Zim wasn't attracted to her, Zim was attracted to his mate, his human! He didn't appreciate her beauty, yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like staring at an incredible painting. Zim hissed quietly in disbelief.

Zim snapped back from his thoughts when Red spoke up, continuing about the mention of Zim and Tak meeting before.

'That's quite interesting, when?'

Tak obviously, didn't want to talk about it. 'Oh, it was nothing important, really.' She shook her head, still smiling. She had sitten back in the couch between the Tallest. Her eyes kept darting between them, as to give her leaders the same amount of cherished attention.

_Little suck-up. _Zim thought, furiously. Jealous of the attention and admiration, which Tak just had stolen.

'What's the bloody mission?!' Zim snapped.

The three looked at him now. The Tallest didn't seem surprised at the little outburst, while Tak pouted her lips. She then cleared her voice, getting her leader's attention once again.

'I must admit, my Tallest, that I am quite.. curious, too.' She blinked, smiling again. Purple gave an admiring sigh at the sight.

Zim had expected Tak to know about the mission.

As if he was reading his mind, Red said: 'We kept it as a secret so we can tell both of you at the same time.'

'Yeah, so we only have to explain it once.' Purple added. The tall leader had started brushing Tak's cheek with his claw, while she kept on smiling. Zim gave an annoyed 'tsk', but it went unnoticed.

'Purple, my friend, I think we owe these brave invaders an explanation.' Red stated, while standing up.

Purple was a little distracted by Tak's smooth cheek, but stood up nevertheless at Red's suggestion.

The confused invaders looked as their leaders stood next to each other. It was now obvious that they had been looking forward to telling them the news. They whispered and chuckled, Zim reckoned they were deciding who would tell what part.

Zim sat at the edge of his seat. He had forgotten Tak's presence, all he cared about now was his mission. He had to know, he was so damn curious.

Tallest Red started.

'This mission was an order from the control brains themselves. You see, when they learned how tall you two have gotten they became very.. interested.'

'Yes. So interested, that they want to experiment with your height.' Purple continued.

Zim gasped. Experiment with their height? What? Where they going to take blood tests or samples? Zim's squeedily spooch throbbed and he swallowed dryly.

'Of course, being tall means you're superior. ' Purple said. 'And the control brains want more tall irkens, obviously. The purpose of this experiment will be to get more tall irkens in the future.'

_But what is the damn experiment?!_

'Now, we could take your blood and your PAK codes and your DNA and yadda yadda BUT, the control brains had a much better idea than all that fuss!' Tallest Red cheered.

Suddenly, Zim started suspecting something. No, no that idea is absurd. That couldn't be.

No.

Purple bit his lip in excitement. A few more seconds of building up tension, and he shouted:

'You, my friends, are going to REPRODUCE!'

'BIOLOGICALLY!' Red added, screaming.


	4. Locked up

TAK

No.

Oh Irk, please, no.

Tak's squeedily spooch refused to work for a second or two as she covered her mouth with her claws in disbelief.

When she had heard that she was getting a mission, she was overjoyed. Finally, a chance to prove herself worthy and get her leader's respect. She couldn't wait to start, even when she heard that the mission would be shared with the person that ruined her life (twice!). She didn't care. It was the best news she had gotten in ages.

But this.

She'd prefer any mission over this one. Not only will she have to mate with him (multiple times, probably), bearing a smeet could kill her. And if it didn't, she'll be stuck with the little thing for the rest of her life.

'M-my Tallest..' she stuttered. It was merely a whisper, pathetically making it's way from her throat.

Please let this be a joke. Please.

The Tallest still seemed thrilled, grinning stupidly at the two irkens. Purple inhaled, as to say something, but Zim interrupted had forgotten all about him, but he had now jumped up from his seat.

'WHAT?!' He screamed, the sudden noise making everyone in the room jump. Tak studied his face. He carried a mixed expression Tak had never seen before on anyone. Disbelief, fear and anger, all bundled up. Why the hell was he so unhappy with this?

It seemed Zim wanted to attack his leaders, or at least shake them around. Before he could reach them, Tak had jumped in between them. She pushed him away and turned around to her leaders. They now looked rather surprised at their reactions. They stared at her, waiting for answers.

'My leaders, I- We, we're honored to-'

'No!' Came from behind her. When Tak glanced over her shoulder, Zim was walking around, his claws on his scalp. He stared wide-eyed to the floor, panick clearly visible.

He looked exactly the way Tak felt.

But she managed to remain calm. Her whole body trembled while she bowed for her leaders.

'I am honored with this mission, My Tallest. I shall not fail you.'

She felt like crying, something she hasn't done for ages. Her life was over.

'Great! Perfect!' Purple cheered. The leaders seemed to ignore Zim completely.

'That's our girl.' Red sang, content with her obedience.

Zim had started a constant 'No, no, no..' while still pacing around the room. Tak looked up at her leaders, she could hear her own pulse in her antennae.

The Tallest didn't seem to know what to do with Zim. Tak stared with them at the panicking irken, almost whimpering his 'No, no, no'. Red then cleared his voice.

'Come on, Zim, what's the problem?' he shouted over Zim's voice.

'Yeah!' Purple said. He seemed annoyed that Zim wasn't overjoyed with the news. Tak sensed some envy, His words confirmed her thoughts.

'You should be grateful! I bet there are tons of male who'd kill for this mission!'

Zim ignored his words as he turned to his leaders.

'My Tallest, I can't do this!' He cried. 'I can't! I don't- I don't accept the mission.'

Real anger was visible on the leader's faces now. Red angrily stepped towards Zim.

'Yes, you will, ungrateful BRAT!' He poked a sharp claw in Zim's chest.

'And if you don't, the Brains will have you executed.' Red straightened his back, staring down at the whimpering alien. 'How's that?' he added.

Zim tried to protest, but Purple overcame his voice.

'How about we show them their room, Red?' He suggested. He obviously wanted to get rid of Zim's annoying whining.

'Our room?' Tak said, her voice quiet from the shock, that didn't seem to fade.

'Yes, sweetie.' Purple bent over to get his face on her level. 'We don't want you two running away now, do we?'

_They're locking us up? _Could this mission possibly get any worse?

ZIM

Not much later, The Tallest, Zim, Tak and two guards stood in an elevator. It escalated upwards with a soft 'swoosh'. Zim's leaders seemed pretty excited. Zim felt like self-destructing.

'Okay, so!' Purple started.

'The plan is simple. You two will stay in one of the best rooms on the Massive.' He had his hands folded, smiling like an idiot.

'Every Monday, we'll get our lady-' (he admiringly brushed over Tak's cheek, she cringed) '- to test if you have succeeded. If you didn't, you'll stay in a week longer.'

'And what if we do?' Zim immediately asked. His voice trembled.

The Tallest stared at each other. Purple scratched behind his antennae.

'Ehr.. we're not sure yet.' Red spoke.

'These are all the control brains' plans, you know.' Purple added in defense.

'You'll get a personal servant for food and to clean your room. We'll send him twice, maybe thrice a week.' Red stated, nodding.

The elevator stopped and they all stepped out. Even though he seemed calm, Zim was still panicking on the inside. He wished he had never had a call, or at least had ignored it. He wished he wasn't tall. He wished Dib were here.

Too soon, they arrived at their room. One of the guards opened it.

Zim's jaw dropped, they weren't lying when they said it was one of their best rooms. They had arrived in what had to be the main room and the biggest one. In the middle stood a gigantic, round bed, covered in beautiful, red satin. The floor was red and soft, too. Black squares decorated the wall. Except of the bed, the other furniture was a closet, a tiny table and a comfortable looking couch.

'Not bad, eh?' Red said, proudly.

Purple pointed at one of the two doors in the walls. 'There's a kitchen there,'– he pointed to the other door- 'and a bathroom there. Very luxurious, too.'

Overall, the room didn't seem big, but it indeed was pretty fancy. Zim hated it right away.

'I guess that's it.' Purple said, looking around. He still seemed rather content.

'Yeah.. Any questions?' Red added.

That's it. That's all the information. Zim could hardly believe it.

Tak asked a rather legit question.

'Do.. we get to go out?' The Tallest eyed her, confused. Like she had just asked the stupidest question ever.

'You know, to walk around in the Massive or something.. not to escape.' Tak said quickly.

Red started laughing. 'Of course not!' He bent over to pinch Tak's cheek. 'Silly girl!'

'Don't worry, you two.' Purple said. 'If you're both good and try hard, you'll be out of here before you know it.'

'What if we fail..?' Zim asked. He didn't even bother to add 'my Tallest' or something similar. He didn't have any respect for his leaders anymore. They just made his life a living hell.

'You succeed, or you die trying.'

Bam. Zim and Tak gasped for air at the dead-serious statement from Red.

'Well, good luck to you two!' Purple sang. Their leaders started waving.

'And don't try anything funny, the Control Brains see _everything_.' Red said.

'My Tallest, wait-' Tak tried, but with a clang, the door shut.

Locked up. For irk knows how long. Locked up with the worst person and mission ever. Locked far away from his beloved mate.

Before Zim could fall to his knees in misery, he received a gigantic punch in the middle of his face. Zim fell backwards with the impact, his PAK slamming on the floor. When he looked up, he saw Tak, her fist still high in the air. Her pretty face had turned ugly with the disgusted expression on it.

'And that's for ruining my life, thrice.'

Ah, there's the Tak he knew.

**I got some complaints about the mission. Guys, it says 'ZaTr' in the darn summary. If you don't like multi-ship fanfiction, then don't click them or start reading them. If you don't like my plots it's fine with me, but just click away and don't leave a hateful review.**

**For everyone who's interested, leave a review, it makes me write faster c:**


	5. The functioning irken

ZIM

He was still panicking. How could Tak stay so calm? How on earth did she manage to politely accept the mission? WHY did she accept it? Maybe if they both refused, the mission would be cancelled..

But Zim knew that that wasn't true. Orders from the Control Brains. There's no way in hell it would be cancelled, unless one (or both) of them dies.

A funny thing was, that Zim had discovered that his PAK refused to show his self-destruct button.

'Seems like the Brains had thought of everything.

'Tak, I can't DO this.'

'Why the hell are you complaining?' Tak blurted out angrily. She stood up tall, her arms straight.

'If I get pregnant, you're free to go. I either die from that.. thing or I spend the rest of my life taking care of it! At least your life isn't over!'

'ÍF you get pregnant!' Zim shouted. 'No irken has carried a smeet for over trillions of years. What are our chances you get knocked up?'

Zim walked away, sitting down on the bed. He rested his face in his claws.

'We're both doomed.'

Tak gave a 'tsk'.

'I am doomed. There's hope for you.'

Zim looked up. Tak was staring at the ground, her arms folded now.

'You don't understand. There is.. something else.' He said.

'What is it?' It hadn't sound friendly, more like a command.

Zim stared at his claws, trembling – still - with shock. Could he tell her? Why the hell not, there's a good chance they will never get out of here, he'd tell her one day, anyway.

'I have a mate.'

Tak didn't reply for a second. Then came the expected negative commentary.

'How COULD you?! Mating is illegal, you- you DEFECTIVE!' Tak made some disapproving gestures, and then facepalmed, shaking her head.

Zim hissed at the insult. His antennae vibrated warningly while he showed off his teeth at the female in front of him. Tak ignored it.

'Who is it? I thought you haven't been around irkens for years.'

'He's not irken.'

Tak looked disgusted.

'Don't tell me you- that's even more illegal! I can't believe you!' Tak shook her head some more.

'is it one of those earthlings?'

Zim stood up, a little embarrassed, but still full of love for his human.

'Look, it doesn't matter. All that matters that I'm loyal to him, and that I'm not going to cheat on him with _you_.' He emphasized the last word, meaning to insult her. It didn't seem to work.

'If I do this, he might never talk to me again. ' he added.

'And if you don't, he will never talk to you again 'cause you're DEAD.' Tak shouted.

'Tak, please. I've broken hundreds of rules and got away with it. Just one more wouldn't kill me.'

'Yes, it will. Literally.'

They stood, quietly. Both doomed to this terrible mission. They stared angrily into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Tak was the first to break eye contact, leaving Zim feeling proud.

Tak sighed. 'If you refuse, they will probably torture you.' She said quietly. Quiet, yet still unfriendly.

'Face it, Zim. We're going to mate sooner or later. We don't stand a choice.' She said, louder now.

Zim knew she was right. It pissed him off.

'Why do you want to do this so badly!?' he shouted.

'Because I'm a functioning irken. It's my duty, my mission, and I fulfill the missions I get, no matter how terrible.' She answered, proudly straightening her back.

'Unlike you.' She added bitterly.

Zim didn't know how to respond. He hated her. He hated for being so obedient, so wise. He hated her for being right. He hated her for being tall, and getting him into this situation.

'I'm tired.' Zim said, as his PAK told him that it was far over midnight. He wasn't tired, not at all, but sleeping will be a good excuse to postpone.

Tak folded her arms in front of her chest.

'Well then, let's mate, and then sleep.'

To emphasize her words, she stepped forward, their faces separated with mere inches. Maybe if she'd be more experienced, she would have laid her hands on his chest or sides. She didn't seem to have a single clue how to mate, though, so she just stood there, staring into his eyes, as if he'd impregnate her telepathically.

Zim backed up until his back hit the door. Oh god no, not tonight.

'No! No let's just.. We both need time to let this.. settle in a little.' He stared at her, his claws shaking.

'Tomorrow, alright?'

'You're just holding off! Let's get it over with!' Tak shouted angrily. She stepped closer again. Zim pushed himself against the door, swallowing dryly.

'Do you even have any idea what you're talking about?' He asked.

Tak broke eye contact again, now angrily staring at the ground.

'Fine, tomorrow.' She said, before turning around and walking to the bed.

Zim sighed in relief. He just bought himself some more time. He will think of another excuse tomorrow.

When he followed her to the bed, Tak swiftly turned her head towards him and showed her teeth aggressively.

'You're sleeping on the couch. The bed is mine.'

Zim gasped and then hissed.

'How the hell do you think you're going to mate with me, if you don't even let me sleep in the same damn bed!? I can assure you that mating is a little more intimate than sleeping next to each other!' He shouted.

Tak shrugged before sitting down. 'My mission is to get pregnant, not to cuddle up with you. Goodnight.'

She yanked her high heels off and crawled under the sheets, facing the wall. Zim hissed and ab reacted his aggression on his antennae; pulling the stalks down.

_She was so damn frustrating._

After some thumping on the ground with his feet and frustrated growls and hisses, Zim eventually made his way to the couch. He fell down on it, not bothering to pull his shoes off or ask for a blanket (or just steal one).

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep.

**Short lill' chapter to keep it all going. Review for faster updates!**


	6. Electricity

TALLEST RED

'I can't believe him.'

Red's purple counterpart trashed around their room. He seemed very frustrated, walking around, kicking things and grabbing his antennae.

'I simply can't! Here he has the opportunity to not only fulfill a real mission, but also to mate legally with a beautiful woman, and he REFUSES.'

Purple pointed at the main screen. It showed a live take of the security camera in the main room of the experiment. Tak was lying down on the bed, reading something on a portable little screen. Zim wasn't in the room.

'Where is he?' Purple snarled. One of their servants hastily changed from security camera. They now saw the kitchen. Zim was leaning against the counter, slurping on a drink.

'I just- that awful ZIM. Why is he refusing? It's been three days already!' Purple continued.

'And our obedient sweetheart just keeps trying, but Zim just won't-'

'Relax, Purple.' Red murmured. The complaints of the leader started to result in a headache.

'We both know why he's refusing; he has some sort of disgusting mate somewhere.' Red was lying down on their couch, propped up on one elbow. A nervous servant was busy placing all kinds of food on the coffee-table in front of him.

'Which is nice!' Red said, 'I mean, more ways to torture him are always welcome. If he loses that mate of his because of this, I won't be able to stop laughing.'

'But he just WON'T. DO IT!' Purple's chest now heaved with the pent-up frustration bowling through his veins. Red reached over and pulled him down on the couch with a thump. He leant against him, and Purple dropped his head on his shoulder with a miserable sigh.

'It's so hard being a leader.'

Red smiled at the cheek on his shoulder. He reached over to pet on Purple's in return.

'Come on, now. I know something that will cheer you up,' he said. Purple lifted his head.

'I don't know one, but TWO ways to punish Zim.'

Purple sat up straight, gasping. His antennae vibrated in excitement.

'First, we'll torture him until he starts mating with Tak.'

'What kind of torture?' Purple interrupted.

Red shrugged. 'I don't know.. Pull his antennae? Cook him in acid?'

Purple shrieked. 'Can I choose?' He asked, smiling widely.

Red rolled his eyes, but he had an amused grin on his face. Purple was so cute. 'Sure.'

Purple jumped up. 'What are we waiting for? Hey, useless sacks of dirt!' All the guards and servants immediately stared at their leader, used to being called names like that.

'Go prepare a room for some old fashioned torture!' Purple clapped in his hands. A few irkens quickly ran away to complete the orders, some of them mumbling 'Yes, sir.'

Purple then turned around. 'What's the other plan?'

Red got up and threw an arm around the other leader. 'I'll tell you after the party. Come on, let's go!'

ZIM

He couldn't. He simply he couldn't do it. He had tried once on the second day. He had pushed Tak down in the sheets. She clearly had no idea what was going on and just stared at him with big, shocked eyes.

Dib's face had snapped through his mind, freezing him. He growled a 'nevermind' and hastily climbed off of her, locking himself up in the bathroom. After a few seconds, Tak had realized that he had tried to mate with her. She banged her fists on the bathroom door, screaming things as 'Try again!' or 'You were so close, come out!'

It was the closest they have gotten, and Zim cringed thinking about it. He just couldn't mate with her, no matter how hard he tried to set himself into action. His mind refused, throwing visions of Dib around as a warning.

He missed his mate so much it hurt. He wanted to be free to return to his human and curl into his muscular arms. He longed to rest his head on his firm chest and listen to the human heart beat throbbing proudly-But he couldn't. His mate was on earth, probably thinking he was doing just fine, while every second in this room with Tak was killing him.

Zim knew Tak was very good-looking, but it did nothing to him. If Tak had looked a hideous monster, it wouldn't change a thing. Zim didn't feel any sort of arousal for the pretty irken. He was attracted to humans, after all. Dib had once said that both of them were 'xenophiles', which apparently meant that you were attracted to other species. Zim had been confused, asking if Dib wanted to fuck a dog. Dib had laughed at that.

_No! Don't think of Dib's nerdy laugh! Too painful!_

Zim grabbed his scalp and growled, a habit he had been doing a lot the last three days. He placed his empty cup on the counter and walked in the main room of the apartment.

Tak looked up from the bed with hopeful eyes. Zim broke eye contact right away, making his way to the bed with a sigh before falling down on it. Tak had allowed him the simple luxury of lying on the bed during the day. He still slept –that is, he tried to sleep- on the couch at night.

The bed was so comfortable and soft... Zim buried his claws in the red satin. Tak inhaled, probably to rant again about why they should mate as soon as possible. Zim prepared himself with a growl when the door slammed open.

The door! Zim had jumped up from the bed in a second, staring with wide eyes at their visitors. Tak had sat up, too.

Freedom was behind the backs of two heavily armed guards. It didn't seem like he was going to get past those guys anytime soon.

They didn't talk, one of them just pointed at Zim with a dead-serious look. Zim pointed at his own chest, mouthing a 'me?'. The guard nodded.

Zim looked over his shoulder at Tak. She blinked in surprise, but nodded quickly, encouraging him to go. Slowly, Zim stood up.

Two cables were attached to his PAK. His wrists and ankles were tied spread-eagle as he stared at his leaders, accompanied by some guards and servants.

Red shook his head. 'It's such a shame that it had to come to this, Zim. Why didn't you just obey? Now, I'm afraid, we're going to have to punish you.'

'Such a shame.' Purple stated, shaking his head dramatically. Zim saw right through their little act. Believing that the Tallest were nice guys were illusions from the past. He was wiser than that, now.

Zim didn't reply. He knew that he'll be electrocuted in mere seconds, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't beg for mercy, he wasn't that pathetic. Screaming 'I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU!' or something similar wouldn't do him any good, either.

Red sighed, 'Just so you know, this is going to hurt us more than you.'

He then turned around, pointing at the irken in front of the control panels. 'HIT IT!' he sang.

The irken pushed a button and it started. Zim's PAK teleported the electricity through his entire body. The pain was unbearable. Zim screamed; it felt like all his limbs were on fire. His PAK immediately started warning him the current would knock him unconscious. Zim screamed, sobbed and pulled his limbs. The chains, of course, didn't give in.

It stopped. Zim bowed his head while tears from pain tracked over his freckled cheeks and dripped to the metal floor. Nothing could've prepared him for this pain.

Red and Purple had walked over, they had started circling around him without Zim noticing the first few seconds. Two big, mean smiles were on their faces.

'Ouch.' Red mocked. Purple laughed while Zim looked up. He hated them.

Purple grabbed his chin, pulling him forward while he stared into his eyes.

'That sure hurts, doesn't it?'

Zim wanted to spit in his face. He wanted to grab his fingers and just bite right through them, but the memory of the pain made him hold back.

'P-please stop, my Tallest.'

As a response, Red signed to the technician again. Once more, the electricity made Zim scream at the top of his lungs. His toes curled, his antennae flattened against his scalp in pain, and his throat was so raw it ached.

After what seemed like ages, it stopped. Zim couldn't take any more of it.

'Please! Please stop!" he pleaded hoarsely, 'I'll do what you ask just-'

More electricity. More pain, more screaming. Zim thrashed his head from side to side, begging for mercy. It stopped again.

'I'LL DO IT! I'LL MATE WITH HER, JUST _PLEASE_-'

Again-It came quicker this time, but the intensity left Zim wanting to die.

'STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO IT, JUST-' this time, the chains unlocked and Zim fell to the ground. It was over.

Zim was crying, his tears coating his cheeks and forming a small puddle on the floor. He still felt some pain and he was absolutely exhausted. He spit out some pink-ish blood.

Red had bowed over to grab Zim's antennae. He pulled him up, earning another short yelp from the crying alien.

'Just please..' he sobbed. 'No more..'

'Will you obey?' Red asked, tugging on the sensitive stalks.

'Yes, sir, I will. No more, please..'

Red slammed him back on the floor, mumbling something with the word 'pathetic' in it. The two leaders walked away from him.

TAK

He returned several hours after he was taken away, in the condition Tak had expected. His knees buckled when he saw the bed and Tak was impressed he made it to it. He didn't move once he had fallen down in the sheets, face first. The door closed and they were locked again.

Tak didn't know what to do. He had obviously been punished, but she hadn't seen any physical injuries. Not a single bruise.

'What did they do?' She asked. A nervous knot formed in her belly, but she didn't understand why.

Zim didn't reply at first, but then turned his head so he wasn't speaking into the mattress. 'Elect...electrocoded...-trocuted... me.' He mumbled.

Tak sighed. She felt some pity, but it was all his own stupid fault. That idiot had brought this upon himself, after all! She had tried, he had refused. He deserved this. It wasn't her problem, right? Right.

She tried to feel sorry for him, but not only was this a fair punishment, he also still ruined her life a few times. Nevertheless, revenge didn't taste as sweet as she had thought.

Tak didn't know what to do, so she just set her heels on the bed, staring at the ground. For a few seconds, all she heard was their breathing. She hadn't realized she'd been staring into space until Zim spoke up.

'Tomorrow.'

'What?' She asked, facing him now. He still hadn't moved from his spot.

'First thing tomorrow morning.'

She blinked when she realized what he meant. Tomorrow, they would try.


	7. The morning

**The amazing Mymeoh helped me a lot with this chapter by roleplaying the scene with me! I edited it into a story, now, and I decided to devide it into two chapters.**

**THE FOLLOWING TWO CHAPTERS ARE RATED MATURE**

ZIM

The morning came way too soon. Zim had slept from 4 until around 8, and when he opened his eyes he muffled a sob under his hand. Why did he had to wake up? Why couldn't he just have died in his slumber?

But no, morning really was there, his PAK ensured him. He now had to be strong. Excuses won't work anymore. Not only was he the one to plan this, there also really wasn't any other way. The act itself wasn't what he feared the most, it was the maddening guilt he'll feel during and afterwards. After this morning, the relationship with his mate and thereby his life will never- ever be the same.

That realization flew through him and he felt tears bubbling up inside him. Oh, how weak he had gotten the last days. Weak in frustration and defeat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to keep the tears from coming out. He swallowed dryly before glancing over at the bed.

The contour of Tak's curvy body under the sheets wasn't moving. For a second, Zim hoped that she was the one to die during her sleep, but no- she was breathing. Zim stared at the wall. He won't wake her up. Every second counted, now. Every second in which Zim could still enjoy the pureness of being loyal to his lover.

After a few minutes, the body on the bed moved. Zim immediately sat up straight on the couch. Tak sleepily rubbed one of her eyes while pushing herself up, too. She blinked and they made eye contact.

Zim could see her realizing what was going to happen and she froze, her eyes wide open, now. She hastily recovered and cleared her voice before charmingly smoothing back her antennae.

'So..' she said, her voice loud and clear in the dead-silent room. 'How do we start this?'

_We don't. We don't start this. Ever. _Was what immediately occurred in Zim's mind. This might will be the hardest thing he will ever do.

_Be strong, there is no other way._

He took a shaky breath before getting up. He marched over to the end of the bed and steadied his feet there, staring angrily into Tak's big eyes. He pushed his claws into his hips. _Be strong._

'Undress, lie down on your back.' He commanded. 'I will undress in the bathroom. Hurry up, I'm NOT waiting for you to finish.'

_Please trip and break your neck so I can get out of here._

He turned around and marched to the bathroom door. Before he disappeared, he turned around to add something.

'You're obeying me through all of this, you hear me? You don't have a single clue how to do this, and I do. I don't want any protests or cries.' _You bitch. _He added in his thoughts. He then walked in the bathroom and shut the door loudly.

He took his time with getting ready. His instinct said no, his memories said no. Don't undress, don't go in there. Don't have sex with her, don't have sex with anyone but your mate. It will ruin your life.

But his life will _end _if he doesn't. He started undressing, as slowly as possible. It took him around five seconds to slip his upper uniform over his head. He even folded it neatly and placed it on the pretty, white counter, next to the beautiful sink.

A tear fell onto his uniform. Why was he so weak?! He growled in frustration and slammed his fists against the wall. He stared at the floor for a few seconds and watched as more tears quietly fell on it. He then counted to three.

No more stalling. He had to this, he had to be strong. For the sake of his life. Dib would rather have a mate who cheated on him, than a dead one, right? ..right?

He didn't fold his pants, he threw them on the floor with all the power he could find in his arms. He finished by throwing his gloves on top of them. His socks, he kept on. Every inch of his body covered from that witch was something.

He grabbed the handle and held still for a few seconds. He didn't hear anything. Zim sighed and closed his eyes, which made the last tears trickle down his freckles. He then hastily brushed his cheeks clean while he murmured _'_I'm sorry, Dib..'

He hid his misery behind a cold, aggressive expression as he slammed the door open. _Keep marching, don't flee. Be strong. _He told himself, while making his way to the end of the bed again.

Tak had been obedient. Zim could see her muscles tensing while she tried to lie as still as possible. He didn't look at her pretty face , he instead stared at her tiny toes, buried in the sheets.

'Open your legs.' Zim commanded, as he realized he couldn't climb on top of her with her knees glued to each other.

"You'd better know what you're doing," she spat, "if this kills me, I will hunt you down as a corpse."

_Oh, what a friendly person she is._

However, she obeyed again. Her slim legs fell apart while her feet swiftly moved over the soft silk.

No matter how much she tried to hide it, Zim saw her tremble. He was way too busy feeling sorry for himself to feel sorry for her too, though. Instead of responding to her words, he climbed on the bed, crawling towards her and pausing right between her thin legs.

He already felt way too close already, and he wasn't even on top of her. He glanced downwards at her abdomen. Her slit was safely hidden by her turquoise skin, informing Zim that there wasn't any hint of arousal in her body. This of course, didn't surprise him, but did bother him. How are they going to open up both of them? He wasn't exposed either and from the way things looked, he wouldn't for a while.

Zim took a gulp of breath before climbing on top of the female. He placed his claws at the sides of her head, being merciful enough to not lean on her antennae. He felt his hips tremble as he positioned himself, now towering over her. He minded not to push their crotches against each other, yet. Let's take this not thát fast.

He looked down. She really was pretty. Frightened, but gorgeous. The mixed expression on her face made her seem submissive and he stared as she blinked those long eyelashes. Why was she pretty? Why couldn't she look the way she really was: Terrible?

She seemed misplaced while she nervously stared back before glancing downwards.

"This...this isn't how mating works, is it?" she mumbled. "How long will it take?"

She seemed to get irritated while staring down, her face frowned.

"...Make it happen, already!"

_Oh now, she was even growing impatient?! _Zim felt tempted to slam his cock inside of her while she was dry and unprepared. It would hurt the living hell out of her, and Zim smirked at the thought.

But no, that would probably hurt him too. He wouldn't be surprised if Tak's body would slip into defense mode if it wasn't prepared for penetration.

Zim completely ignored her annoying questions. He had to figure these things out himself, first. How was he going to arouse both of them? He swallowed and made a decision.

He had to force every muscle in his arm to let it move downwards. Breathlessly, he placed his claws on her core. Everything still was smooth and dry, although he could find a thin line where her slit was hidden underneath. With no further a-do, he massaged the skin in circles, requesting for her folds to open and lubricate themselves. Her body immediately jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing!?" Tak hissed.

'Don't fight it.' He just said. He didn't want Tak to pull his arm away, but he also meant that Tak shouldn't fight her body from preparing itself. Zim could image she'd fight against her lips parting or her body making it's own sticky lubrication. If she'd try that,it would make things even harder than they already are.

She was tensing, Zim could see it. Zim was already drowning in guilt, touching private parts of someone other than his mate. He could feel his whole body protest, like it was screaming: _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'_

But Zim didn't stop, and a few seconds later Tak asked those exact words.

'Stop asking questions!' He hissed, 'I'm not answering them! Just- _Don't fight it!' _

His fingers had started circulating faster, now, and Tak's core slowly started to reveal herself. His hand froze for a second when he felt something wet on them, informing Zim that he had succeeded, for now. Zim scoffed. While biting his lip, he slowly rose to take a quick look.

She had completely transformed down there, now. Where before was a protective skin, now were moist folds with a pink slit in between. It looked.. inviting, but Zim's loyalty to his lover almost made him gag at the sight.

_This was so wrong._

***Cliffhanger!***

**Whole lot of Irken headcanons.. And there are more to come! Keep reviewing, it makes me write faster!**


	8. The morning (part 2)

ZIM

A flashback painfully shot through him. The first night he and Dib mated. It had been awkward at first, but oh, the first time his body had received pleasure had been maddening. He remembered Dib's awkward, toothy smile. His ears, red with excitement and his glasses pushed in his yet black hairs. He remembered his lips on his, his whispers, his moans...

Zim shuddered and felt tears prick his eyes. _No! Not now! Be strong!_

During his flashback, curiosity seemed to have gotten to Tak.

"...What does it look like?" She pushed herself up on her elbows and craned her neck, trying to see past Zim's arm.

"Does yours look similar?"

Tak's movements brought Zim back out of his memories and he slammed her shoulders back down.

'I said stop with the questions!' he snarled. Tak grunted irritated and raised her hands to rub her eyes.

..what now? Now it was his turn. He shuddered when he realized his body already felt the little tingles of arousal. Practically speaking, that was great, but it made him feel even more terrible.

His hand trembled while he let it slip over his stomach, downwards. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he carefully felt how revealed he already was. His protective shield had been moving, preparing to make way for his shaft. His fingertips seemed to have done the trick. He panted as his dick started to slide outside.

When he opened his eyes, Tak was about to touch her own core, undoubtedly fueled by her curiosity. Zim growled annoyed and swatted her trembling hands away.

He bit his lip. They were really close, now. Does he have to tell her what he's about to do? Her body seemed to know, basing on her wetness and her legs spread wide. He knew that only her instinct was aware of what was coming.

He placed his handpalms on the sheets again, looking at her flushed face for a few seconds.

Thoughts of Dib again, haunted him.

With Dib, he was always on the receiving end. Zim had discovered Dib has something similar to a slit, but when he had asked if he could penetrate it once, Dib had immediately rejected the idea. 'OOOOH NO! No way in hell!' he had said, later explaining that it wasn't meant for mating and that it would hurt. Zim had tried to persuade him a few times, but failed.

Not that Zim disliked being entered. It felt absolutely amazing, but the curiosity of what it would feel like to be the 'top' kept burning in the back of his mind.

He'll find out now.

Zim closed his eyes. This was not the way he wanted to find out, not with someone else.

TAK

Zim was shifting his weight on the bed. Were they finished? That wasn't so ba-

"AH-WHAT ON IRK ARE YOU DOING YOU FILTHY-" her angry Irken clicks became incoherent as she screamed in pain and rage. He was pushing something inside of her, and it hurt.

She struck at his chest with angry fists, but instinctively, her toes just curled tighter into the bed. Her hips, betraying her mind, pushed forward, meeting Zim's hips to finish joining them together. "GET OFF OF ME." She clenched her jaw and fought against the tears slipping down her face.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them roughly into the mattress.

He moaned.

Either she was too lost in the new experience to concentrate, or Zim had become stronger than she was. Anyway, she couldn't fight her hands free as she whimpered in discomfort.

He was bruising her wrists now, turning them blue while he kept panting and yelping.

Was thís mating?! This was bull shit is what it was! Annoyed grunts fell out of her mouth and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

His grunts and sighs were irritating. She didn't want to be in this situation with him wriggling around on top of her like it was his place. With a huff, Tak began to resign herself to the fact that it was going to be dull and gross. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to instead focus on the way the pillow felt against her antenna. It was silky and smooth and-

Chest heaving, Tak opened her mouth and let out a low groan. That was different...unexpected. The appendage inside of her began to make her stomach feel hot and full. Her legs were tingling and twitching, readying for what she didn't realize she was waiting for. Suddenly, his stupid sounds didn't sound so bad...her own sounds began to mingle with Zim's as the feelings increased.

Zim's cries were merely background sounds, now... Zim let go of her wrists, but she left them where he did. Her head trashed around from side to side as embarrassing cries bubbled out of her. Her thighs pressed against Zim's hands, using him for leverage just as much as he was her. "Ah-AHHH!" Tak began to scream in earnest. She dug her claws into the bed and pushed against him, arching her entire body, so the only support she had was her head on the pillow.

Everything was suddenly so intense!

His breathing surrounded her like a blanket, her eyes picked up every color she was sure she'd never seen before, and her nerves! Irk! Her nerves were on fire.

Her instinct had taken over. She pulled Zim down and buried her teeth in his neck with a loud hiss. Her nails scratched open his shoulders multiple times while her teeth easily broke through his skin. She held him close like this while he kept plowing into her, until he suddenly froze.

The orgasm ripped through her so tremendously that it left her mute, screaming without a voice as her walls clamped tightly around Zim's cock, holding it firmly in place.

Tak gasped for air and shuddered hard when hot cum filled her body. At other times, she would've attacked him for injecting anything inside of her, but she was too lost in the afterglow of what had happened to care. Zim suddenly jumped up with a yell and Tak let go of his shoulders.

'What the- AH! Let go!'

Ugh, why wasn't the idiot just getting off of her? She shuddered and started pulling back, trying to urge Zim to pull out of her.

Tugging at her walls made her gasp again and fall back. Oh. He was stuck. Tak blinked at the odd feeling of her walls contracting multiple times around him, milking him dry. She didn't know her body could do that.. but then again, she just experienced a lot she didn't know she could. She smiled faintly at Zim's pain.

'LET GO!'

'I CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!' Tak shouted back at him. However, a few seconds later her body seemed to have gathered enough semen, as it slowly let go of Zim's shaft.

Zim pulled out of her as soon as her body allowed that. He rolled off of her and ungracefully fell off the bed, on the floor. Tak pushed herself up on her elbows just in time to see him disappear in the bathroom again.

She dropped her head again and stared at the ceiling.

**Remember: Irkens don't work the same as humans. While girls rarely orgasm during their first time, it's a matter of course for irken women. **

**Again, huge thanks to Mymeoh. Go check her out!**


	9. The servant

ZIM

Zim couldn't get the nerves to step outside of the bathroom for the next two hours. They had done it. _He _had done it. He did what must have been done, but thereby ruined his relationship with Dib forever.

After dressing himself again, Zim sat there, his hands covering his face while guilt threatened to turn him insane. It was then that he heard the door to the massive slide open in the main room.

What? But.. he had done what they had asked.. they couldn't be planning to torture him again, right? It wasn't Monday yet, either..

The moment he opened the bathroom door to check, he realized that it must be the personal servant the tallest had spoken about. He looked down upon a tiny irken, clothed in pink and pushing a metallic cart three times his size in the room.

The servant immediately jumped in front of Zim while the door closed again. He bowed deeply so his antennae flopped over and touched the ground. Zim raised a brow as the tiny creature spoke up.

'Sir! Servant Skoodge, at your service, Sir!'

Skoodge? Why did that sound so familiar? He studied the irken as he straightened his back again. He was as round as a tomato.

Skoodge gave a hopeful smile before hesitatingly asking: ' Do you remember me, Sir? We were in training together..'

Zim gasped shortly when he recognized him. Of course! The plump little alien that somehow survived being shot out of a cannon to his death.

'Skoodge?' Zim tried to confirm. Skoodge happily nodded his head.

'What- How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be an invader?'

'Well, you see, Sir.. They didn't really know what to do with me once I returned to Irk. Suddenly, they needed a servant for this experiment; and I immediately volunteered!'

Skoodge seemed rather excited with this job, as he clapped his hands a few times. He then hurriedly opened the cart he brought with him.

'Wait, Skoodge.. do you know what.. what the experiment is?' Zim asked cautiously.

Skoodge froze, with a duster in his right hand. He then turned around, still smiling.

'Eh.. Yes! But! This experiment is top-top secret, so I'm the only one to know!' He nodded quickly.

Zim suspiciously narrowed his eyes, but Skoodge's expression was convincing. He sighed and shrugged, right when the door to the kitchen opened and Tak walked in.

She of course, was completely dressed again and blinked at Skoodge's presence. Skoodge dropped the duster and gasped.

The little guy's darkened cheeks didn't go unnoticed to Zim while the plump irken hurried towards Tak. He bowed so deep and long Zim half-and-half expected him to fall and roll forward.

'My lady, servant Skoodge at your service.'

He looked up with hopeful eyes, but she didn't grand him a smile. Instead, she looked a little disgusted with her eyebrow raised.

'Okaay..' She muttered. Zim heard Skoodge sigh in awe.

'Well, then..' She continued, flattening her dress. 'Why don't you go and be useful. Go clean something..'

'Yes ma'am!' He shouted, saluting her. He stumbled towards his cart and hurriedly pulled it into the kitchen before closing the door.

And just like that, Zim and Tak were alone again. Zim cringed at the awkward silence, as Tak made her way to the bed and sat down.

She cleared her throat. 'Soo... do you know him?' she asked, faintly pointing to the kitchen door.

'Yes..' Zim mumbled. 'We were in training together. Don't you remember him? The fat invader that got assigned to planet Blorch?'

Tak stared at the wall and pinched her eyes while trying to remember him. In the end, she just gave a vague 'a-ha' that didn't really convince Zim of her good memory capacity.

Silence again. Zim refused to break it, he didn't had anything to say to her, anyway. He bet she had a whole lot of burning questions inside of her, though. He sure had 'em after his first time.

And yes, after a few painfully awkward moments, Tak coughed quietly before inhaling.

'Can I ask- I'm going to ask you something.'

Figures asking permission was too polite for her, Zim groaned before facepalming. Tak ignored it and started.

'What.. what happened? Was that normal? Did it feel the same for you? What did you ejaculate inside of me? Is that normal, too? Are you-'

'Stop, stop, stop!'

Tak looked incredibly offended, her mouth still open half-sentence. She then gave a 'Tsk!', stood up and walked away, her chin high up in the air. She seemed to realize then that she had no where to angry walk off to, so after a moment of hesitation she walked into the kitchen. Zim could hear Skoodge dropping his duster again.

To Zim's content, Tak didn't make another attempt at asking questions. The same night, long after Skoodge had left, she even did him a favour.

'Zim.'

The male turned around at hearing his name, staring at Tak's back under the covers. She didn't seem to be planning to turn around and face him. Instead, she flipped the blankets open with her right hand in one, fast motion.

Zim blinked and after a few seconds he realized he was allowed to sleep in the bed with her. Part of him wanted to decline the offer, the part that he had left down on earth. However, the faint memories of the soft mattress and silk made him swallow dryly with longing. With a defeated sigh, he kicked off his boots to join Tak.

She didn't move a muscle while he tucked himself in and turned off the lights. Zim stared into the darkness. Was she already asleep? Probably not, just too stubborn to move and acknowledge any sort of comfort. He scoffed, opened his mouth to ask what had changed her mind but closed it again. He turned around on his side and closed his eyes. He didn't care why he was allowed to sleep bed was so unbelievably comfortable, his muscles immediately relaxed.

The following days, they didn't have sex again. The tiny chance that once was enough to get her pregnant, was enough for Zim to refuse doing it until proven they failed. On the first day of his job, Skoodge had told him it was Wednesday. Five more days before Monday.

Boredom wasn't a thing Zim had been worried over, but it now proved to be a rather annoying problem. Tak and him both had a portable screen for reading, but they were dis functioning for some reason. They both couldn't get any access to irken news, so they had no idea what was going on outside of their room. This had surprised Zim greatly. No access? Why the hell would something as simple as this be lacking during such an important experiment?

Asking Skoodge about news didn't turn out very helpful either. Either he was lying, or nothing exciting was happening outside. He gave vague answers like: 'What? Oh no, nothing interesting happening on irk.. Except of this experiment.. but that's top-secret, nobody knows about it so, nope! Nothing new!'

Zim tried to contact Dib at least thirty times a day, but it were completely futile attempts. It didn't surprise Zim that the Tallest had cut off any connection to others. Part of him was happy he couldn't get in touch with his mate because what on earth could he tell him?

'Hey, babe. I'll come home a little later. Why? Oh, the mission is to knock up this hot chick we both hate. You're okay with that, right? Alright, see ya later.' Not that she was hot. Not as much as Dib anyway.

However, the thought of seeing him and hearing his voice made Zim's insides twist and jump with desire. His whole body longed his presence, Zim could feel it. He was more tired than usual and even more grumpy, if possible. Head-aches afflicted him through most of the days. His body screamed for his mate, and it pained Zim that he couldn't grant it it's wish.


End file.
